percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 35
Chapter 35 (Note: Any dialogue within ' ' and not " " is said in Persian) Lucian The white-haired Forsaken side-stepped as Darius thrusted his sword forward. Lucian counter-attacked by thrusting the top of his hammer (adorned with a small pike end) into Darius's chest. Lucian pulled his hammer back for another swing but Darius crouched and swung his sword at Lucian's chest. The sword of darkness bounced off Lucian's armour made out darkness, though it managed to cut through some part of it. However, the tendrils of darkness under Lucian's control sew the gap together. Each child of Nyx were given control on part of the tendrils and they could only control the darkness under their command. Despite what you might think, the darkness manifested itself differently for each person. Lucian's took the shape of armour all around his body, Darius's took the form of a black fog. Arman- well, his took the form of giant wings. Darius was different of course, being a god/daimon. Only slightly though. He was still cursed like the rest of them; only cursed for a different reason. "You've upgraded since we last met Nouri." Darius noted as the wound bleeding golden blood was starting to heal; buying more time. "Last time, you could only cover your chest with the darkness." Lucian didn't speak; the mask of darkness covering his face stopped that. "Come on Nouri. This is the first battle we've had in 2000 years!" Darius exclaimed. "And you won't even talk me?" The darkness covering her face peeled itself off his face, turning into a scarf. "There's nothing to say." 'Oh really Nouri?' Darius stepped forward, his language turned from english to Persian. 'After all, it was your brother's fault that I was cursed.' Lucian spoke in Persian as well. 'Then you should not have blindly listened to our fiend of a mother.' Darius frowned. 'I wished I had known that before I followed her word or rather, your brother should've let me kill you quietly.' "What would you do when anyone kills any one of your Forsaken?" Lucian purposely switched to english. "What would you do if they kill any of your brothers?" Darius unwillingly turned to English as well. "Like them die, they are mortal. What do I care about them?! I am an immortal, they are insects compared to me." Lucian's lips curled into a smile as Darius looked around in shock. The damage was done as all the Forsaken turned towards their leader. Their 'father' in this crazy 'family' of theirs; the 'father' that was supposed to care for them. The 'father' that had just thrown them to the dust. Lucian spread his arms out. "Why do you follow him? He doesn't care for you!" Darius shouted back. "I care more about you than anyone else! The world does not care whether you live or die!" Darius challenged Lucian. "I took you in when no one would! Who will care for you when no one else would?" "I am." Lucian replied. "What?" Darius hissed. "I will!" Lucian shouted louder. "Do you realised who I am?" Lucian asked the crowd of Forsaken that were now gathering. "I am not just some ordinary Forsaken. I am the first! It was my birth that brought about the rest of you." "So he is the reason for your plight!" "My birth will bring about yours as well!" Lucian turned to face all of them. "I am the first Forsaken. The birth brought up all of you and my death will break the curse on all of you as well." Lucian could see them start walking towards him, the darkness forming weapons in their hands. "However." Lucian intercepted them. "I am the first. So my curse is the strongest out of all of you. You cannot harm me and I cannot harm me either. My body is immortal." "So then his deal is worthless then!" Darius shouted back even though Lucian summoned a column of darkness and knocked Darius down. "But there is a loophole! My body is immortal but my soul is still mortal. That loophole." Lucian looked every single Forsaken in the eye. "Is Styx." "I made a vow to Styx, if I break it then Styx will claim my soul as punishment and thus, free all of you." Lucian noticed Darius standing up. "And I plan on breaking that vow but not until I finish my mission!" Lucian pointed to no one in particular among the Forsaken. "So, if you want that curse broken then help me! Help me and I can finish my mission faster!" Darius was up now. "Don't listen to him! He doesn't care about you!" Lucian stared Darius in the eye. "Neither do you." Darius jerked back and the words. Lucian's words had gotten to some of the Forsaken, some of them started to look uncertain. "Join me." Lucian urged. "I'm not lying to you. I swear on Styx." The Forsaken, four of them stepped forward and broke away from the group. The four of them stood beside Lucian. "And what about us that don't want to die?" One of the Forsaken that was still on Darius's side spoke up. "That want to stay immortal." "And what will you do, kill me?" Lucian threatened. Darius's Forsaken raised their weapons. Lucian's Forsaken raised theirs in return. Lucian frowned. There were five of them now but Darius still has 7 Forsaken along with Darius himself. They were still outnumbered. "You can try." The twin children of Zeus stepped forward. Arman appeared out the darkness too, his dark wings spread and Arbiter gleaming like starlight. Lucian couldn't stop the pride form swelling in his chest. Arman was a quick learner, he had already learned how to manipulate the darkness that was under his control. "And then there were 8." Arman took his place beside Lucian, his wings curling up so that they wouldn't hit anything. "I honestly never took you for the speech-making kind Lucian." Lucian chuckled. "I aim to surprise." "Yeah, you've given out a lot of surprises." The female twin muttered and while the male one grinned. "Sorry for punching you in the face earlier." One of the Forsaken apologised to Arman. Arman smirked. "It's cool." Arman then pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. "Now we're even." The Forsaken frowned, spit out a tooth and flexed his jaw. "Thanks." "Enough!' Darius shouted, the black fog gathering around his hands. "We need to get move." Lucian ordered. "Now!" "Run, got it." Arman noted. "No we can't run." One of the Forsaken urged. "It's night right now, we can't escape the darkness." "We can shadow-travel out." Another Forsaken urged. "Go to somewhere that isn't night right now." "Sounds like a plan." Silena said quickly. "What's shadow-travelling?" Arman asked. "No time." Lucian wrapped an arm around his brother. "There really is no time." Mike's teeth clattered, he pointed at the black fog that was gathering around their feet. "Steel your minds!" Lucian ordered. Silena yelped as the fog touched her feet. The tension from his group was almost tangible, all of them held their breaths as their feet were engulfed by the fog. "Anyone see flying books?" One of the Forsaken asked. "Because I don't see it which means the fog isn't working." Lucian looked around as well. He could see no illusion of Arman and his beloved dying through the different cycles. So he was right, the madness fog wasn't working. "You're scared of flying books?" Arman asked. The Forsaken shrugged. "What?" Darius sent out thicker fog towards them that went up to their necks. Still- nothing. "Why?" The anger was seeping from his lips. "Why isn't my madness working?!" "Because it's my madness." A voice said. ---- Aidan He didn't know whether to be glad or annoyed with that voice. Mr D stepped forward (actually dressed decently; in a suit and tie so Aidan couldn't fault him for much) his eyes glowing with godly power. Darius's Forsaken actually took a step back at Mr D's presence. God-smithing probably wasn't something they were invulnerable to. Being immortal Dolphins that could reanimate themselves probably wasn't an appealing job either. Darius seemed on edge as well, his lips tightened into a line. "The Wine Dude saves the day, whoo!" Flying-bookphobic cheered. Mr D frowned and snapped his fingers. Flying-bookphobic went poof and when the smoke cleared he was trapped in a giant merlot bottle. "I promised that the next person to call me that would be trapped in a merlot bottle." Mr D hissed. Flying-bookphobic raised his hands in defeat; leaning against the inside of the Merlot bottle. "Saving heroes is hardly you Dionysus." Darius hissed. "Yes, they are brats." Mr D admitted. "But they are my brats. Driving them crazy is my job." "He's right. Why are you saving us?" Aidan countered. Mr D turned to him, his eyes glowing but Aidan held his powerful gaze. "Because-" Mr D spoke. "-the most dangerous demigods are the ones like you- and that was before you got powers over darkness." Mr D sighed. "I hate all demigods but I understand when there's a threat." Mr D's hand lit up with godly power. "So, what are you?" Aidan grit his teeth. "Well if the dead bodies of those guys are not good enough- I'm not against Camp Half-Blood here." "Are you sure?" Mr D confronted him. "Everyone in that camp will hate you. Hate all of you." Mr D pointed to each Forsaken. "They will shun each and every one of you. They will make sure you're left out, make you feel like murderers. Will you still stand by them then?" Aidan frowned. He felt Silena's arm curl around his own. He turned to her, she was nodding at him. Mike as well. He turned to the other Forsaken, who nodded in understanding; gripping their darkness weapons tightly. Their message was clear- if he was going to fight; they had his back. Aidan blinked back hard. How- why did they have their loyalty? Why had he done to deserve it? Aidan held up the wine god's gaze. "I'm not like him." Aidan pointed his chin towards Darius. "How can you be sure?" "I swear on Styx." Aidan hissed through his teeth. Thunder boomed as he finished those words. Mr D frowned. Wait, was he unhappy that Aidan made that choice or just didn't like Aidan in general? "Alright then." Mr D turned and clenched his fist. The non-godly Forsaken cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. Aidan had to look away as they slowly and painfully gained flippers while their mouths turned to snouts. "I think you should leave." Mr D threatened. Darius frowned. 'This isn't over.' 'No it's not.' Lucian replied. 'But it will be soon.' Aidan would only realise later that they had spoke in a totally different language. -And that Aidan had understood every bit of it. Darius waved his hand and all 7 of them disappeared. Aidan felt the tension leave his body. The problem with that was that the adrealine left as well. Every bit of fatigue, injury and tiredness that he had been afflicted with in the past hour engulfed his body. His knees lost their ability to support himself and his upper body suddenly got too heavy. "Aidan!" Silena exclaimed as Aidan's suddenly found himself looking at the grass facedown. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 36|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 16:43, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page